Au commencement était
by kazuza
Summary: Le premier Maou et son Grand Sage, un lien éternel, de la souffrance et beaucoup de regret...


**Auteur **: Kazuza

**Fandom** : Kyou kara mamou

**Pairing** : Shinou x Grand Sage/ Murata, toute petite allusion à du Murata xYuuri et du Murata x Wolfram.

**Genre** : Arc, mini fic, shonen ai.

**Rating** : Pour celle-ci PG (allusion au désir sexuel mais c'est vraiment très léger).

**Au commencement était...**

****

**Au cœur des murs de pierre**

****

Murata se faufila dans une des salles vides du temple de Shinou.

A peine avait t'il refermé la porte qu'une horde de jeune prêtresse débouchait au détour du couloir.

Il attendit, pantelant, derrière la porte que le bruit de leurs pas ne sois plus qu'un écot pour enfin oser se lever.

Une voix profonde et grave résonna contre les murs de pierre.

Ce n'était pourtant qu'un murmure, un peu comme quand, au petit matin, on se souvenait d'avoir rêvé, mais sans être capable de dire de quoi.

Et si le jeune garçon ne l'avait pas déjà entendu mainte et mainte fois, il n'y aurait sans doute pas prêté attention.

- Comment tu appellerais cela ?

Le ton était moqueur.

Familier, très familier.

Murata fit quelques pas qui résonnèrent comme une cavalcade dans la grande salle vide et s'assis à même le sol.

- Une retraite stratégique bien sûr…

- Que voulaient t'elles ?

- Comme si vous ne le saviez pas… Bouda l'adolescent en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez d'un geste qui, à la longue, était devenu machinale.

- J'ai cru entendre les mots "étagères" et "réparer" mais c'était très confus….

Moqueur encore…

Murata ferma un instant les yeux, cherchant au plus profond de sa mémoire la dernière fois qu'il avait apprécié cette intonation.

La réponse vint et ne le rassura pas.

Il y avait eut une époque ou la voix chaude, vibrante et les inflexions moqueuses de son roi avaient eut le pouvoir de chasser l'ennui et la peine de son cœur.

Aujourd'hui, force lui était d'admettre que seul demeurait l'amertume.

Si dans ses premières réincarnations il avait put trouver un immense réconfort et un bonheur sans fin dans le fait de pouvoir communiquer avec le premier Maou, le temps avait émoussé ces sentiments et à présent, la mélancolie et la frustration les avaient remplacé.

Il entendait Shinou.

Sa voix était ténue et faible et à part Ulrike, lui seul la percevait, mais elle était toujours là.

Cependant ce n'était plus suffisant.

Cela ne l'était plus depuis trop longtemps.

- Eh… Appela la voix un peu moins assurée de son roi.

- Oui, je suis là.

Murata secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ses mauvaises pensées.

Au moins, il pouvait se consoler en se disant qu'aujourd'hui, il possédait Shinou pour lui seul, même si en fin de compte ce n'était qu'une triste illusion.

Il n'avait jamais eut Shinou.

Il lui appartenait mais le premier Maou ne lui appartenait pas.

Il était le soleil qui distribuait généreusement à tous ses rayons et lui la lune qui sans ce soleil ne pouvait pas briller.

Murata serra les poings pour tenter de mettre fin à cette auto flagellation.

C'était contre-productif.

Quelque chose que son roi pourrait faire.

Mais pas lui.

Lui ne faisait rien d'inutile, jamais, il ne…

- Tu te sens seul ?

_« Ah... comme toujours, vous savez aller au cœur des choses… »_

- Oui, j'ai envie de me trouver quelqu'un.

- Une femme ?

- Une fille plutôt non ? Je n'ai pas votre grand âge.

_"Mais je me sens si vieux..."_

- Pfff….

- Ou pourquoi pas un garçon, murmura t'il pour lui-même, l'image mentale de Yuuri et de Wolfram se formant dans son esprit.

Il la chassa vite.

C'était à la fois impossible et hors contexte.

- Qui ?

- ...

Il n'avait pas envie d'avouer ce genre de chose à Shinou.

Il n'avait pas envie qu'il sache combien Yuuri lui ressemblait quand il utilisait ses pouvoirs et combien le beau visage de Wolfram l'égarait à chaque fois qu'il perdait cette perpétuelle expression de colère pour la remplacer par quelque chose de plus doux et plus triste.

Il n'avait pas envie qu'il sache combien il lui manquait.

Un lourd silence tomba dans la pièce.

Il savait que le premier Maou détestait ce genre de silence aussi ne fut t'il pas surpris quand il le rompit avec un grand soupir.

- Ah !! Pendant des années j'ai espéré que tu dises de tels mots. Pourquoi est ce que tu ne t'éveilles à ce genre de chose que maintenant ?!!

_« C'est bien là qu'est le problème »_ songea le garçon en frottant ses mains qui commençaient à être trop froide pour que cela soit confortable. _« J'ai envie de vous toucher… J'ai envie de caresser votre peau qui était toujours si chaude, d'embrasser vos lèvres, de glisser mes doigts dans vos cheveux._

_ Il y a tant de choses que par le passé je n'ai pas faite et qui me tourmentent à présent. Et maintenant... maintenant que je ne peux plus. Que reste t'il à part des regrets?»_

Il y avait quelque chose de profondément injuste là dedans et pourtant il mentit.

- Vous ou un autre… De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais toujours été le seul pour vous, n'est ce pas ?

Le silence retomba plus pesant cette fois ci car un horrible remord si était ajouté.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'exiger quoi que ce soit de Shinou.

Dans leur passé commun, il avait mené une vie d'ascète tandis que le jeune roi, au contraire avait profité de tous les plaisirs de la vie.

Il n'avait à en vouloir à Shinou d'avoir été chercher du bonheur ailleurs, quand lui ne pouvait ou ne voulait pas le lui donner.

Parce qu'il avait trop peur.

Ce lien spirituel, ce magnifique lien si puissant qu'il les liait encore, même après quatre milles ans, ce lien ne l'avait jamais éffrayé. Au contraire, il l'avait recherché et aimé.

Mais le corps.

Le toucher.

Le sexe.

Ils étaient demi frère, et comme il avait eut honte de désirer Shinou.

Ses désirs sexuels étant déjà bien peu élevé, cette honte avait suffit à le geler.

Et maintenant, il n'y avait plus que des regrets, et du silence.

Si lourd et oppressant silence...

Finalement, la voix de son roi s'éleva, plus ténue encore, si cela était possible et plus triste aussi.

- Tu es le seul. Tu l'as toujours été… pour moi en tout cas…

L'adolescent se redressa brusquement.

La présence diffuse et légère venait de disparaître.

Il était de nouveau seul dans la grande salle de pierre.

Seul avec son amertume et ses regrets.

Le regret de ce qu'il avait toujours voulut et l'amertume de ne s'en rendre compte que maintenant.

Il avait très froid.

Le froid de son coeur avait t'il commencé à atteindre son corps ou était-ce juste les pierres ?

Il commençait vraiment à désirer la fin de tout ça.

Non il l'avait toujours désiré.

- Votre altesse !! VOTRE ALTESSE ? VOTRE ALTEEEEEEEEEESSEEEEEEEEEEE !!

Les voix c'étaient de nouveau rapproché.

Murata se leva prestement et se dirigea vers la sortie.

De toute façon ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elles ne le dénichent.

Alors qu'il allait sortir, l'adolescent se figea un instant.

Shinou n'était plus là et pourtant, il ne pouvais tout simplement pas partir comme cela.

- Idiot, si je ne partageais pas ce sentiment, je ne serais jamais resté…Soupira Murata en refermant la grande porte derrière lui.

Sa voix résonna un instant au coeur de la salle avant de se dissiper, et si le Grand Sage était resté quelques instants de plus, peut-être aurait t'il put entendre le vague murmure d'un soupir.

**Fin**

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Kazuza


End file.
